


The Unbeatable Voyager Club Soccer Team

by little_alien_duck



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Club Soccer AU, Gen, I am attempted to write fanfic with uncommon aus, So here we are, but it's really about Janeway and Tuvok, other characters are in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alien_duck/pseuds/little_alien_duck
Summary: Short AU based on the idea that the characters from Star Trek: Voyager are actually members of a high school club soccer team. Mostly a friendship fic about our intrepid captain and Tuvok.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Unbeatable Voyager Club Soccer Team

Nearly everyone on the bus was asleep. Deep breaths and the rumble of the engine filled the air. It was dark outside, had been for hours. It was at the point in the fall where the sun goes down before school lets out. The end of their game had been played under artificial light. 

They had earned their rest that day. The newly merged Voyager Club Soccer Team had won their first game 3-1. Two hours into their bus ride home, the team captain - high school junior Kathryn Janeway - was still looking over the strategy notes she’d started during preseason. A flashlight was precariously balanced between her shoulder and cheek, its light dancing across her pages as she shifted position.

Kathryn was tired. Her exhausted muscles ached no matter what position she put them in. Her eyes itched and burned. Against her will, a yawn escaped her lips, and the flashlight tumbled to the ground. 

“Shit,” she mumbled as it clanged against the hollow floor paneling. 

No one else so much as flinched. Kathryn glanced around at them all, smiling fondly. Chakotay had crashed as soon as he sat down. He said he had homework to do tomorrow, and he needed to get some sleep. Responsible as always. Harry had nodded off not soon after. His head rested against the copy of  _ Moby Dick  _ he was supposed to be reading for his English class. Lewis, or the Doc as they all called him, had decided to take a nap as soon as Annika, or Seven as they all called her, had put in her earbuds. She said she had some science podcast she wanted to catch up on, but she’d closed her eyes not long after and hadn’t reopened them since. Tom and B’Elanna had made a valiant effort to stay awake. Tom had convinced B’Elanna to watch some old science fiction show he loved on his laptop with him. They’d both fallen asleep somewhere around an hour into  _ Captain Proton _ . 

Kathryn was proud of her sleepy team. 

“You should get some rest, Kathryn.” Tuvok (they only ever called him by his last name) was sitting cross legged on the other side of the aisle from Kathryn. He’d been so still she had assumed he was asleep. In retrospect, she should have known he was meditating. The two of them had been friends since their first elementary school team together. He was the only senior on the team, but he was too busy to be captain, which is how Kathryn had ended up with the job. 

She had a suspicion that he only said that he was too busy because he knew Kathryn wanted to be captain far more than he did. She had never asked him about it. 

“I’m fine,” Kathryn lied. Her body chose that unfortunate moment to yawn. 

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Kathryn, we won the game. You have no reason to overwork yourself.”

“But what about the next one? When the Maquis joined Voyager, they agreed that I could keep the role of team captain. Chakotay could have taken the job. Hell, they could have insisted that we co-captain, but they said that they were fine with  _ me  _ being the captain still. I have to prove that they made the right choice.” 

The longer Kathryn talked, the closer it looked like she was to panicking. Tuvok knew that she would never talk like this when anyone else could hear her, except maybe Chakotay. Kathryn didn’t like anyone knowing she was anything less than infallible.

“Kathryn, do you trust your team?”

“Of course I do.” Kathryn couldn’t believe he even needed to ask. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” 

Tuvok was right. Tuvok was pretty much always right. 

Kathryn sighed, and fog fanned out along the windowpane. Flecks of snow were starting to fall. They were all that was visible in the dark sky. 

“Are you going to tell me I need to get some sleep, Tuvok?”

“It would be a good idea.”

Tuvok rarely smiled. Even when he did smile he denied it. But Kathryn could hear the almost smile in his voice. 

She clicked off her flashlight. They would be ready for the next game. Hell, they already were ready for the next game. Tuvok was right. She knew what her team was capable of. 

Kathryn closed her notebook. She curled into her seat like a cat, and for the first time all day, let herself relax. 

“Goodnight Tuvok,” she mumbled, already half asleep. 

Tuvok looked around sleepy bus. The only movements were the steady rise and fall of his teammates’ chests and the flakes of snow that sped past the window. Silently, the bus rumbled on, taking them home. 

“Goodnight Kathryn.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> fun fact: harry is reading Moby Dick in this story because I was reading it for class when I wrote it, and I decided that harry should have to suffer too.


End file.
